


surprise kiss assault

by patal



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: izira gets kissed by her secret crash.





	surprise kiss assault

**Author's Note:**

> you already know how we do it on here. if its never been written before than I write it!

what is going on izira thought to herself in a liplock with prince jodan.

he had marched over to the camp and grabbed her face and starting kissing her right on her beatifuly full lips.

 

this came as a real shock to izira sense she was certain that prince jodan was interested in dating his little sister best friend and long time comrade, who just so happened to be her little sister talia. the white haired xeris beauty had no idea why the prince of volta sunny marched in to her 

 

she had half of mind to seduce the volta prince so he would fall for her instead and like every good warrior princess she was taught the art of seduction by her mother the queen of xeris.

 

but she had ultimately decided against it sense it was the girl liked was her little sister who she shared a special bond with. she was the only one she would let steal his heart other then herself. sense her and her little sister talia are one, she would still consider her sister dating him as a win.

 

so yeah what the hell was happening?

 

he fanilly broke the kiss that seemed to last forever and looked izira in the eyes.

 

Im sorry about that, I know was really out of no where but I just to kiss you. at least once before I, he tralied off. 

 

the elder xeris beaty looked confused . before you what?

 

before I he hesited for a monment and contiued before I leave the land of the living. he told her.

 

what do you mean by that I certainly hope you dont mean what I think you do, she spoke abit quickly from her being nerouse.

 

im going to take my own life, ive failed my family and wasnt able to prepoly protect them. what kind of prince am I for that. so this is the only way to make up for being useless.

 

NO! izira shouted you cant do that . if your mad at yourself for leting your family down, then doing something like this would really let them down. they love you. you dont want ruin thier lives by dispering on them.

 

he wore a shocked look on his face but it soon melted away into a smile.

 

hey, he began, your right. I dont know why I thought that was good idea. and if I'm gone and my family wore suffering. then I wouldnt be able to do anything about it and that be awful.

 

thanks for talking some sense into me princess.

 

yes, of coruse. izira then had a thought come to her. but you just kissed me! because it was one of the things you had to do before pulling this stunt of yours? 

 

yes, I did, the volto prince told her. is that so hard for to belive prinecess. your a real beauty after all.

 

the elder princess of xeris beautiful dark skin on her face turned a bright red. ok, she said with a touch of nervous in her voice. it just I thought you liked my little sister is all, so that kiss really came as a surprise to me.

 

really? where did you hear that he qusitioned.

 

well, she said, no where. I guess I assumed you did and sense my assumetions are usaual correct I thougt I was probly right about it.

 

the bright orange haired prince took both of izira blue gloved hands in his and pressed a kiss to the back of on them before speacking. I really am sorry about just thorwing all this on you out of no where like this but, if its alright with you I'de like to be given primisstion to sweap you off your feel.

 

izira blushed and had intenerly screams from surprise at his words.

 

well I dont think that will be to much a probblem. so my answer is yes she smiled and flitered her eyelashes at him a bit.

 

prine jodan beamed with happniss.

 

thank you I promise not to dissapoint.

 

I dont think that you the elder princess said and kissed him. the two now themselves in a heated make out sesstion.

 

a young women who was one of elder princess of xeris many servants walked in to her part of the camps headquarters to give her daily report to her but when saw the making out she immediately turned back around as to not disturb her majesty and smiled knowing.


End file.
